Secret Addiction
by desmoneBOMB
Summary: Ponyboy has an addiction that requires a lot of attention. Multi-Chapter fic. Curly/Pony SLASH


**Hey yall! So here is my first outsiders fanfic. It will only be about five or so chapters long. (Yes, the chapters will be longer than this.) So I hope you enjoy it.**

**I apologize for any Grammar or spelling mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Oh God Curly Yes! It feels so good Curly! Curly please keep going!"

Ponyboy moaned louder as Curly pushed his tongue deeper inside his tight pink hole. He was in Heaven. He loved Curly so much and even a smidge more when he made love to him. The pleasure was indescribable. Ponyboy let out a weak, choked moan when he felt Curly start to massage his balls. The younger grease let his chest fall onto the bed. He felt himself getting close.

"Curly! I'm so close…Please, j-just don't stop."

Curly smirked and decided to let his boy cum. He grabbed Pony's dick and brought is back to his mouth and started to suck. Curly wanted to laugh at how loud and wild his boy got during this. Curly was used to the boy reading his books and watching movies. Being innocent Ponyboy no one would ever guess his…_secret_. It was something only between him and Curly.

"Oh my goodness Curly, soo damn good!" Ponyboy was on the verge of tears it felt so _damn_ good. "Curly?" He moaned out to Curly.

Curly who was still sucking and licking just replied with an "Hmm?"

"You take such good care of me...I love you so much Curly! God I'm Cumming! Oh Curly!"

Curly felt sweet, thick fluid fill his mouth as his boy started to whimper and shiver from the orgasm. Curly sat up behind him and started to stroke his dick. He leaned over the smaller boy and pressed his dick inside of the wet, tight, warm space.

Ponyboy moaned softly as Curly pushed all the way in and leaned onto his back.

Curly kissed Pony's ear. "Damn, so fuckin' tight." Curly started with short, clipped thrust that made Ponyboy start to push back his hips, silently asking for more. Curly kept that same pace, until the boy below him started to whine and plea.

"Curly, please give me more. Go deeper Curly, deeper."

Curly kissed his shoulder and did just that. He leaned up, bringing Pony's hips higher with him and started stroking deep inside of his boy. Rolling and snaking his hips, getting as deep as possible. Finally he heard the noise that told him he hit home.

"Ready?" He asked in a low, lust hazed voice.

All Ponyboy could do was moan lightly in response…

Curly pulled back to the tip and started to slam inside of the boy repeatedly, driving into him hard and fast. The bed shook and Pony fought to stay still, Curly's thrust were powerful and precise, striking his _special spot _each and every time he slammed into him.

Curly grabbed Pony by his neck and pulled him up to him. He placed his lips on the boys neck, "I need you to make yourself cum. Play with yourself, then cum for me like a good boy."

Ponyboy threw his head while he started to jerk his dick. He always loved when Curly dominated him and called him a "Good boy." Ponyboy rapidly jerked himself off, trying to make himself reach his climax. He closed his eyes and listened to his moans, Curly's grunts, skin slapping against skin and the wet slosh of his hand and dick. He focused on how good it felt. How good it _all_ felt. Pony gave a loud feminine moan when he felt Curly start to slam harder inside of him. In that _exact_ same spot. Pony bucked up harder into his hand when Curly bit into his shoulder and groaned loudly. He knew Curly was trying to get him to cum first by fucking him harder.

He knew Curly was close to the edge as well….

"Fuck, getting close Curtis…I need you to cum for me."

Pony felt his balls start to tighten as his dick gave a solid jerk before spilling out the last of his nuts. Ponyboy heard Curly grunt and pull out of his perky tight ass. Pony quickly moved in position. He was on his knees with his mouth open, while Curly stood up on the bed and jerked his dick above him.

As Curly gave one final jerk and sprayed his cum all over the 'innocent' boys face. Pony felt the warm liquid in his mouth and everywhere on his face. He looked up to see Curly looking down at him. He leaned up and took the tip of Curly's dick into his mouth, sucking softly, making Curly moan out his name hoarsely.

God, this is what he lived for.

Three times. He had sex with Ponyboy three times today, and it isn't even two o'clock yet. Currently Curly was under the bleachers getting the hottest blowjobs ever. Ponyboy was on his knees with Curly's dick in his mouth, his lusty green eyes looking up at the hood he was pleasuring. He was sucking loudly, moaning and gagging, making Curly grab his hair in absolute ecstasy.

Ponyboy pulled of his dick making Curly look down at him with narrowed eyes.

"Curly?"

Curly looked annoyed that he stopped. "Really Ponyboy? Now?" His voice raw and huffed.

Ponyboy gave a cute laugh before licking the head of Curly's dick. He looked back up at the sexy, irritated grease. "I want you to fuck my face. Hard."

Hearing such naughty words Curly moaned and threw his head back before taking the boys head in his hands and thrusting his hips deep into the boy's mouth. Curly heard Ponyboy moan and started to gag, but he knew this was what got him off. Being used, dominated. Having all the power taken and becoming someone's personal _slut._ It was all a part of the game and Curly was more than glad to play.

Curly felt his dick start to twitch and heard Ponyboy grunt, signaling that he was ready for all he had to give. He took a leap and looked down into those sexy ass eyes of the submissive boy. And that was all it wrote. Curly gave a manly groan and coated the boy's throat in his jizz.

He watched as Ponyboy happily moaned and started to swallow his load before pulling of his dick and smiling up at him, bright and beautiful. He snorted and pulled him up. He looked down at the boys pants and saw a wet spot in the front of his jeans. He looked at Pony and raised an eyebrow while he tucked himself back in.

The sexy boy just shrugged and bit his lip. "I came like five minutes ago."

Curly just shook his head and laughed. "Of course you did…"

Ponyboy picked up his backpack and asked Curly if he was going back to class.

"Naw, I hate my fifth period, I'll be back sixth."

Pony just nodded and kissed Curly bye and hurried to class before the bell rung.

Meanwhile Curly sat on the bleachers thinking about the smaller grease. Curly was the only one who knew about his…_addiction. _At first it was nothing to Curly, he got it when he wanted it and it was a complete turn on for him, not that it isn't now but he was starting to think it wasn't healthy. For either of them. Curly slept more and Ponyboy would be more tired as well, nothing to extreme but it was taking a toll out of both of them.

Curly tried to talk to Ponyboy before but he just wasn't hearing it. He said it was just fun and he could slow down if he wanted to. He explained how he liked being close to him and how good he made him feel, really trying to get Curly to side with him. It didn't take much. A few ego boosting words and a good ass blow job and Curly was for it.

That happened about two months ago. And now, Curly was really starting to worry about his sexually addicted boyfriend.

**Hey, so I've been meaning to post this but I wasn't sure if it was too much or not. I feel like I owe you guys because I was supposed to start writing an outsiders fic a long tom ago but never did. The story I was going to write just wasn't working and I had to think of a new story for this, and I love Curly/Pony so why not? But please, review, follow and favorite! **

**Reviews get you more naughty stuff ;) **


End file.
